(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power generation device, an electric power demand device, an electric power control system, and a method of controlling electric power.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A general electric power network system selects a method of generating electric power in some concentration power plant and supplying electric power to a home or a building, which is a demand place through a distribution network of a tree structure. However, such an electric power network system may deteriorate efficiency in generation, supply, and consumption processes of electric power.
In order to solve such a problem, a smart grid, which is an intelligent electric power network system that can effectively manage by using information communication technology in generation, supply, and consumption processes of electric power is developed.
The smart grid selects a method of supplying electric power to a demand place from a generation facility that holds a nearest available electric power from a demand place among various electric power generation facilities that are distributed at various positions, thereby minimizing electric power to be damaged in a distributing process and effectively performing electric power generation and supply.
However, up to the present, only a service object of a smart grid is defined, and specific control technology thereof is hardly studied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.